Just in Time
by messersmontana
Summary: Cassie and SG-1 are going on a trip to look at Colleges but there is a little trouble before they even leave the house. Cassie's POV.


Title: Just In Time

Author: Trisha Steere (LtColSamanthaCarter)

This is a repost, posted on 10/3/2004

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie and SG-1 are going on a trip to look at Colleges but there is a little trouble before they even leave the house. Cassie's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. But I wish I did.

Spoilers: None really. It does have Pete in it, but he's no longer Sam's anything.

This is not betaed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope that you all like it.

Cassie woke up and stretched. She looked around at her new room. She'd be living with Sam when she wasn't in school. She was getting ready to check out the schools of her choice.

She'd asked Sam and the guys if they'd take a little trip with her while she went to check out the colleges that she has applied to. She was so looking forward to the trip. She knew she needed it, as did her four wonderful friends. She smiled as she thought of them now.

Sam had stepped in and assumed the role of mother figure when her own step mother Janet had died months ago. She let Cassie move in here and took care of her when she was home. They had been good for each other and she was as good for Sam as Sam was for her.

Jack had always been her father figure, even if he were more childish than she was at times. He got her, her first dog when she first came to be on this planet. He also knew how to make her laugh when she was feeling down. He was her rock at times and these last few months he kept her from falling apart.

Daniel was more like her best friend, and she was the only person who knew his secret. Before her mother's death, Daniel and Janet had been dating. Cassie had been so happy to hear that Janet had feelings for Daniel, and she had decided to play matchmaker then. Even though they had a short time together, Daniel told her that he never regretted loving Janet.

That left Teal'c, the strength of SG-1. He was the one who held Cassie while she cried at Janet's funeral. The others were too caught up in their own grief to deal with Cassie's grief, but Teal'c placed his aside and comforted the young girl who had lost her second mother. He shielded her from that Bregman guy when he wanted to interview her after the funeral. How he found out that she was from another planet, was beyond her.

She looked over at her alarm clock and realized that they would be there in a short time to pick her and Sam up. She had to get out of bed and shower or they'd be late getting on the road. They had a long trip ahead of them and she planned on using it to make sure they all knew how she really felt about them.

As she came out of her room brushing her hair, she caught sight of Sam packing the food they'd need for the first day. "Hey Sam." She greeted her as she walked into the room.

"Good morning Cass, you about ready to go? The guys should be here soon, unless they stopped off for Daniel to get some extra coffee." Sam said as she placed the final objects into the box.

Cassie piled the bags by the back door. "Yeah, it's a good thing General Hammond could fill in for Jack while were away. I mean it's not like he wouldn't know what to do if things got bad while Jack was gone."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, you're right there. It was funny watching General O'Neill telling General Hammond where things went yesterday. He's only been in charge a few months and he acts like he's made major changes in the office since taking command of the SGC. Daniel and I almost had to drag him out of there before he told Hammond to leave everything as it was."

"I bet it was funny. I would have loved to see that." She picked up the box of food and put it by the door too. Just then the door bell rang. "Sam, they're here." She called and opened the door, but it wasn't they guys standing there.

Pete smiled when the door opened, but he was surprised to see Cassie standing there instead of Sam. He looked behind her and then back at her. "Hey Cassandra, is Sam home?" He asked.

Cassie didn't move from the doorway so he couldn't come in. "She is, but we're getting ready to leave as soon as Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c get here."

"Oh yeah, where are you all going together? I mean they can't take you with them when they go to work can they?" He laughed at his own joke.

She just gave him a fake smile. "We are going on a trip looking at the colleges I want to go to. I got accepted to a few and we are going to check them all out. The guys should be here any second now." She told him.

He looked uncomfortably behind him and then back to the house. "So, can I talk to Sam before you guys head out?" He asked.

Cassie turned around but stayed in the doorway still. "Sam, Pete is here to see you." She called out, and then turned back to him.

Sam came out of the kitchen with a couple of thermoses of coffee. "Pete, what are you doing here?" She asked him as she stepped by Cassie and closed the door behind her. Well she thought she closed the door, but it was still open a bit.

Cassie stayed right where she was, just in case Sam needed her. She was the only one who knew that Sam had broken up with Pete the month before. Hers had been the shoulder that Sam had cried on.

Cassie was getting a bad feeling about this, so she walked over to the phone and called Jack's cell phone. "Hey Jack, where are you guys?" She waited as he told her. "Well can you hurry up? Pete is here bothering Sam and I'm worried about her."

She listened to him for a second as he asked why she was worried about Sam's boyfriend visiting her. "Jack, she broke up with Pete last month." She listened to him curse and then the phone went dead.

She walked back to the door to hear Pete arguing with Sam. He was upset because she broke up with him and he was telling her that he would take her back. He was saying that he loved her and forgave her for breaking his heart.

When she heard Sam cry out as if she were in pain, Cassie opened the door. Pete gave her a dirty look and yelled at her. "Shut the door and leave us alone you little brat. You're the reason she broke up with me."

Cassie gasped at what he had said. Then Jack's truck pulled up and he was out of it before it stopped. Jack ran across the yard and pulled Pete off of Sam. When Pete tried to turn around to defend himself, he found that he was being shoved into Daniel and Teal'c's arms.

As Daniel and Teal'c dragged Pete off, Jack had pulled Sam into his arms and was moving her into the house. Cassie stood there and made sure that Pete was gone before following Jack into the house.

When she got into the living room she saw Jack sitting in one of the chairs with Sam on his lap and he was rocking her back and forth. Sam had her face buried in his shirt and was holding her arm.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked.

Sam looked up at her and tried to smile. "I'll be alright Cass, he just twisted my arm. I'm sorry for the mean things he said to you. You're not the reason I broke up with him, I am."

"Well it's a good thing Jack got here when he did or who knows what he would have done to you." Cassie replied.

Sam looked up at Jack. "Well we would have been here later if Cassie wouldn't have called and said that she was worried about you. She said that he was bothering you and she sounded scared. I don't even remember hanging up the phone; I just stepped on the gas and broke every speed record." He said as he pulled Sam back into his arms.

"Maybe we should postpone the trip so Sam can rest." Cassie told them.

"No, I will be okay. Let's hit the road just as we planned. This is too important to your future Cass." She said as she got up and reached down to help Jack up.

They met Daniel and Teal'c at the door and without asking what happened to Pete, they quietly loaded the car and piled in. Sam sat between Jack and Cassie in the front seat while Teal'c and Daniel sat in the back with the food. Jack pulled out onto the highway and headed for the first school.

Sam finally spoke an hour into the trip. "Thanks guys for coming to my rescue. I guess Pete wasn't too happy about me breaking up with him. And thank you for getting me away from him sir." She told Jack.

"Drop the sir, Sam. On this trip, it's Jack and you're Sam." He said as he smiled at her. "And you know I'd do anything I could to help you when you need me."

Sam gave him one of her killer smiles and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks anyway Jack." She whispered to him.

He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "Anytime." He replied.

They were gone for two weeks, traveling from school to school. Cassie found the school she liked and was happy that it was close to Colorado Springs. She made sure that she told each and everyone of them how she felt about them. Jack and Sam seemed to get a lot closer when not thinking about the regulations.

Cassie kept an eye on the way the two of them were with each other during the trip. When they thought no one was looking, she caught them giving each other these looks and once caught them holding hands in the car. Cassie considered this a worthwhile trip.

The End


End file.
